The Addams Family (2019 film)
The Addams Family is 2019 computer animated comedy film based on The Addams Family comics by . The film was directed by Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan, and features the voices of Oscar Isaac, Charlize Theron, Chloë Grace Moretz, Finn Wolfhard, Nick Kroll, Bette Midler, and Allison Janney. It was produced and released by through United Artists Releasing on October 11, 2019. Plot Gomez and Morticia Addams are chased away with the rest of the Addams clan during their wedding ceremony by an angry mob that disapproves of their macabre nature. Grandmama buys Uncle Fester time to evacuate Gomez, Morticia, and Thing. Gomez and Morticia decide to move to New Jersey, a place "no one would be caught dead in." There, Gomez, Morticia, and Thing find their "perfect" home in an abandoned asylum on a hill haunted by a grumpy spirit. They meet Lurch, an escaped mental patient whom they hit when Thing was distracted driving the car, and immediately recruit him as their butler. Thirteen years later, the Addams family continue to live their gloomy lives in isolation from the outside world. Gomez prepares his son Pugsley for his upcoming Mazurka, a rite of passage that every Addams family member takes. Morticia struggles to keep their daughter, Wednesday, from wanting to experience the world outside of the mansion after a balloon and confetti appear on their property, as the fog surrounding it begins to lift. Elsewhere, reality TV host Margaux Needler, who is building a perfect planned community called "Assimilation" so her show will have a successful season finale, discovers the Addams family's household and becomes determined to rid the town of it when the family refuses to change. Wednesday then meets Margaux's neglected daughter Parker and convinces Morticia to let her attend junior high school. Pugsley struggles with the complicated traditions and pressure of his Mazurka, even with the guidance of Gomez and Uncle Fester. Grandmama arrives at the house for the event. At school, Wednesday defends Parker and her twin friends Layla and Kayla from the school bully named Bethany and befriends them after she resurrects some dead frogs and commands them to attack Bethany. Later on, the two discuss their frustrations and change their dressing habits – Parker becomes more gothic and Wednesday dresses more colorfully – to the shock of both of their mothers. After an argument with Morticia, Wednesday decides to run away in secret and stay with Parker for a while, which Pugsley inadvertently tells Morticia. Wednesday and Parker discover a secret room under Parker's house revealing that Margaux has planted hidden cameras in every house she designed in town and has been spreading rumors about the Addams family through social media, claiming that they are freaks. Margaux catches the two and locks them in the attic, but Wednesday breaks them out. Making use of the Insta-Mob app, Margaux rallies an angry mob to attack the mansion just as Cousin Itt and the entire Addams clan arrive for Pugsley's Mazurka. Even Grandmama's sister Sloom will be attending to judge the event. During the Mazurka, Pugsley fails miserably in front of the whole family, but Gomez reassures him that he is an Addams nonetheless. The mob arrives flinging boulders, severely damaging the mansion which forces the spirit that haunts it to flee into the swamp, and trapping the family inside. Pugsley uses his love of bombs and destruction to defend his family and manages to destroy the mob's trebuchet. Wednesday and Parker join in and help everyone out of the wreckage safely with help of the living tree Ichabod. As Margaux tries to take control once more, her treachery is revealed to the people. They see that the Addams are not monsters, but a family, and Wednesday states that everyone is weird in their own unique way. Margaux's agent, Glenn, carries a message from the network stating that her show is now cancelled because Parker was live streaming the whole thing from her phone. As Fester comes up with a compromise to Margaux, Assimilation's civilians realize the error of their ways. After they worked together to rebuild the mansion (including the spirit returning, reversing it back to its "normal" status), the Addams family and Assimilation's civilians live in peace. Margaux becomes Fester's girlfriend/business partner, selling homes to the other members of the Addams clan. Pugsley passes his Mazurka as Cousin Itt takes a picture of the family. The film ends with an animated recreation of the intro of the . Cast * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Morticia's husband. * Charlize Theron as Morticia Addams, Gomez's wife. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Wednesday Addams, Gomez and Morticia's daughter. * Finn Wolfhard as Pugsley Addams, Gomez and Morticia's son. * Nick Kroll as Uncle Fester, Gomez's brother. * Bette Midler as Grandmama, Gomez and Fester's mother. * Conrad Vernon as Lurch, the Addams Family's butler. ** Vernon also voices a priest that presides over Gomez and Mortica's wedding; the spirit that haunted the abandoned asylum that Gomez and Morticia move into (who often threatened anyone in to "Get Out!", much to the family's delight); and Dr. Flambe, a devil-like relative of the Addams family with fire-like abilities. * Snoop Dogg as Cousin Itt, Gomez and Fester's hairy cousin. * Allison Janney as Margaux Needler, a sly and greedy reality TV show host and homemaking guru. * Elsie Fisher as Parker Needler, Margaux's neglected and rebellious daughter who befriends Wednesday. * Tituss Burgess as Glenn, Margaux's agent. * Pom Klementieff as Layla and Kayla, twin girls who are Parker's friends. * Chelsea Frei as Bethany, a girl who picks on Parker. * Jenifer Lewis as Great Auntie Sloom, Grandmama's dwarfish sister who uses stilts under her dress to appear much taller than Grandmama. * Martin Short as Grandpa Frump, Morticia's late father who Morticia contacts through a séance. * Catherine O'Hara as Grandma Frump, Morticia's late mother who Morticia contacts through a séance. * Aimee Garcia as Denise, a camera operator who works for Margaux. * Scott Underwood as Mitch, a member of Maurgaux's film crew. * Mikey Madison as Candi, a barista. * Deven Green as Ms. Gravely * Maggie Wheeler as Trudy Pickering * Harland Williams as Norman Pickering ** Williams also voices Ggerri. Category:2019 releases Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:The Addams Family Category:Based on comic strips Category:Articles in need of improvement